


Where We’ve Found Ourselves

by GoldenBridges



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Post game events AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBridges/pseuds/GoldenBridges
Summary: Everything’s a lot different from how it was when they first met. Neither of them can even remember how they got this point as they find each other a lot closer than enemies would ever be.They would have never imagined to find themselves like this together, but they are kind of starting to realize that they’re both okay with that.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Where We’ve Found Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this takes place in one of the many death stranding AUs I’ve been thinking a lot about. You can probably find more about them on my tumblr: samporterbbridges.tumblr.com
> 
> Uhh I haven’t written anything in a long time so I know this is bad. It’s not anything I wrote seriously either it’s just one of the little docs I wrote back while playing the game in November. I hope it’s okay. I plan on writing better stuff very soon. Might also take requests at some point.

How did this even start?

His mind keeps drawing at a blank, unable to think with those arms wrapped around his neck. 

Was it him that started this? Maybe it doesn’t even matter. 

Sam feels warm, Higgs is warm, though he’s usually quite cold. His mouth is even warmer. 

Sam pulls him closer, craving that warmth. 

He can hear Higgs’ heavy breathing, and the soft moans that fall against his lips as Sam’s hands wander lower. 

The taller man that laid beneath him looks up at him with half lidded eyes, clouded and unfocused with need, with lust. 

“What do you need?”

“More of you.”

It’s a simple command to comply to. Higgs wants more of him, and Sam is more than happy to give him that. What ever he’s willing to take, it was his.

Perhaps it was a good idea after all to let Deadman check up on Lou today. He couldn’t possibly imagine going through with this with her nearby. 

Sam doesn’t get much time to think more on this before Higgs is pulling him down again, hands desperately trying to get his pants off. 

“Okay, okay, hold on.” He swats his hands away, not wanting Higgs to rip his pants, since he kind of needed them later.

“J-just hurry it up.” Higgs demanded, his words shaky and uneven.

Sam thinks it’s kind of cute how unraveled he could get him just from kissing and a few light touches. 

He doesn’t keep him waiting much longer though, and Higgs is greatful when they’re finally unclothed enough, and Sam has his hands right where Higgs wants them. 

Higgs bites the back of his hand to keep the loud moans that threatened to escape him at bay.   
Sam can see him struggling with this, smiling in amusement as he teases him, “don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?”

He’s about to say something but right as he opens his mouth, Sams sinking two slick fingers into him, eliciting a gasp from Higgs. 

“Fuckin hell, Sam.” He moans softly, rolling his hips back to meet every thrust of Sams fingers. 

“Come on I don’t need any of this just give it to me.” 

He was so desperate for more, desperate for Sam to fill him up, make him feel whole again. Higgs was completely at Sams mercy right now, and there was no where else he’d rather be. 

Sam disagreed. 

“I don’t need you limping home. You’ll just slow me down.” 

Higgs was pretty sure Sam just wanted to torture him, the fingers inside of him moved even slower now, making Higgs press down even harder, trying to get Sam to move them faster, harder. 

That’s when Sam presses into just the right spot, which makes Higgs see stars, throwing his head back as Sams name falls off his tongue. 

“You look good like this, you know that?” 

Sams smiling down at him, but it’s no longer teasing, or playful, it’s just Sam, genuinely sweet, warm, and safe. 

“Damn it-Sam please,” he whispers, “just fuck me already.” 

Sam complies again, kissing Higgs as he pulls his fingers from the well stretched hole, Higgs whines a bit from the loss. 

He doesn’t remember how they ended up together like this, but it’s nice, and he’s happy with this, so it doesn’t matter where they started, all that matters is where he is now. 

His arms find themselves around Sam’s neck once more as he pulls Higgs closer, hands gripping his hips as he sinks further into him. 

It was like fireworks. Sam felt so good inside of him, stretching him out, filling him up. Higgs can’t contain the whimper that leaves him as he wraps his long legs around Sam, pulling him in tighter, taking in every inch eagerly.

Sams breathing heavily in his ear as he steadies himself, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Higgs trembling form beneath him. 

“You good?”

He doesn’t get a verbal response, only a drawn out moan as Higgs rolls his hips against him, and Sam can practically hear him begging. 

Sam gives him exactly what he wants, what he needs, and Higgs is in bliss, unable to hold back any sounds now as Sam thrusts into him. All he could do now is hold on and pray that no one hears them from outside the safehouse. 

They were both getting close, Sam groaned in response to how tightly Higgs felt around him, each clench of that tight heat bringing him closer to the edge. 

Higgs on the other hand was practically sobbing with each hit to his prostate, every thrust sending waves of electricity through his entire body. His tears sent his eyeliner dripping down his flushed face, and at this point all he could do was mewl or whimper, unable to find any words. 

They come together, clinging to each other as they rode out their ecstatic high.   
Higgs kisses Sam deeply, passionately, the first coherent thing he’s been able to do since Sam fucked him out of his mind. 

It took them a long time to get here, they remember how once they would have never even imagined being like this, but now they were, and they were happy. So maybe that’s all that matters.


End file.
